Uninvited
by LMG
Summary: I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate -HP/EC, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward. ---THIS IS A NEW CHAPTER BUT NO LONGER A CHALLANGE
1. Chapter 1

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Like anyone would be

I am flattered by your fascination with me

Like any hot blooded woman

I have simply wanted an object to crave

But you're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

Must be strangely exciting

To watch the stoic squirm

Must be somewhat heartening

To watch shepard meet shepard

But you're not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

Like any uncharted territory

I must seem greatly intriguing

You speak of my love like

You have experienced like mine before

But this is not allowed

You're uninvited

An unfortunate slight

I don't think you unworthy

I need a moment to deliberate

XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	2. Chapter 2

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter One - Like anyone would be 

Harry stood at the back of the stage and watched the people waiting for the band's set-up to be finished. He admired the sweat glinting off the toned bodies of the workers on-stage. He licked his lips at all the lovely male bodies he could see writhing against each other on the dance floor. He longed to be out there in the middle of it all but restrained himself. With a grunt at his perceived weakness, he turned to make his way back towards the small room he was to change in before performing. He ignored the appreciative looks sent his way and didn't even see the tawny set of eyes watching from a back corner.

He had found he rather liked the smaller town bars. The tour of the upper-half of the U.S. was going well for him and his band. Harry also found he preferred the smaller towns as it was unlikely that he was going to be recognized in these small seeding bars. Not as if he cared too much if he was…he had told the Wizarding World years ago to go fuck themselves but there was always one out there that never seemed to listen.

He liked his life now. He did what he wanted, when he wanted, and he answered to no one. Well, scratch that there was one person he still answered too- his agent, Maty, but she was just as much of a bitch as he was a bastard and that was why they got along so well.

As he entered the small room he was to change in a cool voice came from the very small settee in the corner of the room. "Picked out the one for tonight yet?"

Harry grunted but didn't answer her. Besides, she knew that answer before she asked the question, she always did. Harry slipped off his black skinny-legged jeans and wiggled his way into his customary white Dragon-hide leather pants with the Dragon scale belt with the chains falling from each hoop. The green t-shirt hit the back of the chair and his dual nipple piercing shone in the bright light from the mirror. The only other thing he wore when he performed was a tight white choker made of the same Dragon scales as the belt. Hanging from the center and just low enough that it settled in the space where his neck sloped into his tanned and hard muscled chest, was a green gem about the size of a silver dollar.

He had found the gem in his family's vaults and learned later that his father had given it to his mother when he had found out she was pregnant. It was called a _'Dragon's Heart'_ and was very rare and very very expensive. He never parted with it.

"I want to play the sixth set." He said as he leaned forward and outlined his wide-green eyes in black kohl.

"The sixth." Maty, an Asian girl about Harry's age of 20 with straight black hair with red and white highlights, said in surprise.

"Yes." Harry was a man of very little words. He didn't have to speak much. He knew when he did that he would get what he wanted so he saw no reason to carry on about much. Done with his eyes he picked up the next item, his wand, and a swish later his forehead was blemish free. The was something else he was never without, a concealing charm on his scar.

"I'll let Adan know." Maty left, swinging on her leather jacket over her black corset and red skinny jeans. A pair of knee-high black Dragon hide boots completed her outfit. Like Harry, she wore the same thing to every show.

Harry looked at himself in the mirror for a few seconds before leaving the room.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry's gravely voice rang out at the end of their last song. The sixth set always seemed to drain him more than the others. It could be that the songs were more personal to him or the fact that they all required more emotion than he was used to singing but they suited his voice and the screaming idiots loved them.

As he left the stage he downed the last of the bottle of water and ignoring the screams for more walked to his dressing room. Closing the door he leaned back against it, eyes closed and his head back, he let his body show his exhaustion for just that one minute. A knock on the door made him straighten and scowl. Who the fuck was bothering him? They knew better than to come after him, he would be out when he walked out and not a moment before.

"Lar?" Damn, it was Maty. The only way she would be knocking on the door so soon after he left the stage was for one reason only, one of _them _was here.

He jerked open the door and glared but said nothing. The lights shining off the red-haired man outside his door said it all.

"Sorry, Lar, he insisted." Maty apologized even though she knew she didn't have too.

Harry nodded at her and she turned to leave. With a gestured he motioned Charlie in. "What can I help you with, Mr. Weasley?"

"Harry, -"

"My name is Laureates now, Mr. Weasley. Please, remember that." Harry kept his voice as even and as soft as always when he interrupted the other man.

Charlie Weasley flushed, he did know that, they all did but it was still hard to accept that Harry Potter had just walked away from everyone like he did. "Laureates, we have a …situation we thought you would like to be informed of."

Harry kept his face expressionless and his voice as even and soft as before. "There are no …situations that you need to tell me of I assure you. I do not care."

Charlie scowled. This was Harry Potter, the Wizarding World's Savior, of course he would care of a situation that affected the Wizard World. It was unthinkable and many, including him, thought Harry needed to stop this foolishness and come back. "What do you mean 'you don't care'?"

Harry raised an eyebrow at him, surely he knew what that meant? "Surely, you know what that means, Mr. Weasley?"

"I do but what I don't understand is why?" Charlie snarled at him.

Harry wondered if his face could get as red as his hair. "You don't have to understand why. Now, if you have nothing further, I have plans for the night."

"You need to stop acting like a spoiled brat and come back!"

Harry froze and he could tell by the look on Charlie's face that he knew he had pushed to far to fast. "Get out."

Charlie sighed and ran his hand through his long red hair. "Harry, we need your help."

"I will tell you the same thing I told your brother and your father: take care of your own problems."

The yelling from the red haired man and the indifference from the black haired man last only a few more minutes before one stormed out and the other sank down in front of the mirror to stare into once again green dead eyes.

Harry sighed as Charlie left, he just wanted to live his life like he wanted. Just like any one else had the chance too, so why couldn't he?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Well, I hope that you like it and that I can really keep myself to this challenge.

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think.**

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	3. Chapter 3

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Two - I am flattered by your fascination with me 

Harry sighed as the next 'potential' date sidled up to him after the last one had stomped away. He just wasn't in the mood tonight and he couldn't pin-point why. He hated it, really, but on the upside- he liked it too. These men _wanted _him, and it felt great to be wanted. But they wanted Laureates, the lead singer of the band _Mine_ - not Harry. No one seemed to want Harry and though he appreciated each and every one of the men he did take home, tonight did not seem the night for it.

He was feeling very antsy, and had been since the confrontation with Charlie. The Wizard World couldn't seem to take a hint. Harry Potter was gone from their clutches and he would never be back. Duty done and all that rot. Harry snorted and unfortunately the man he was talking to took it as interest.

The man in front of him finally got the hint when Harry continued to ignore his advances. Maty approaching saved Harry from the 'thanks but no thanks' conversation and he left the unknown man without a backward glance. He knew his reputation for being picky was not well-deserved but come-on!, the guy had blond hair and Harry didn't go for blokes with blond hair. If the guy had listen to any of the rumors about him he would know that. Harry preferred fit men, with hard muscled bodies, taller than him but not by much, and darker hair that was not red and not his color either, okay so he was picky.

Harry had yet to met the one that he knew was out there. He could feel him. Sometimes closer than he could find though. Harry had been searching for him for over a year now. He had formed a band to travel to find this guy. A band! For Merlin's Sake!

And he would find him.

Sometimes he felt him so close that he couldn't stand it.

But that didn't mean he had be alone in the mean time and all these blokes falling all over him helped his ego as well.

Even if he really didn't want _them_.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was changing when Maty stepped behind him and studied him in the mirror.

"Not find one to your liking?" Maty asked with a raised eyebrow.

"No." Harry's answer was short.

Maty sighed. "Why do you do this? I know you like the attention but come on! You know you will have to deal with the shame when you finally find him, so -"

"That doesn't mean I can't live my life until I do, Maty."

"I know that. But this? Is this what you want to have to explain to him when you do find him?"

Harry sighed, "there is no guarantee that I will ever find him."

"But, you've sensed him."

"I have, but sensing him and finding him are two different things. Besides, it will still be his choice."

Maty watched as Harry finished getting dressed for the show. She knew she had pushed him with just the few comments she had made but it was heart-breaking to watch him give himself to each of the men he picked out knowing that the man was not the one he needed. A wizard could live without their mate, but Harrycould never truly be happy. It had been hard to watch him deteriorate before they figured out what was wrong. By then, it had been to late. The damage was done and they all knew Harry didn't have much time left. They hadn't seen the signs quick enough and luckily the physical signs were not as obvious, the singing seemed to help even more than the sleeping with random men did.

All they knew was that Harry's mate was not magical. The plan to 'tour' the America's was one she had come up with and at times she regretted it. Harry lost a little bit of himself each time he slept with the one that was not his mate.

"Here." She handed him the bottle of water, Harry refused to drink alcohol as he didn't like not having full control over himself and his magic.

"Thanks," he said as he drank half of it quickly, "look," Harry's gravely voice was now soft with his own brand of loathing, "I know I will have to deal with this when, and if, the situation comes up, but please stop hassling me about it."

Maty sighed before she briefly set her hand on Harry's bare shoulder in the only comfort she could give. "What set?"

"Five."

She nodded as she left Harry to what she knew would be depressing thoughts.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry was done with the last set and had put on a black t-shirt and some skin tight dark blue jeans before returning to the main bar. There had been a lot more people here than they had usually played for and the other band members already having fun.

Adan yelled his name and he made his way over to the large table they had reserved and sat by Grendel, their amazing drummer who should be on the cover of _GQ_ with her model blonde looks of blonde's hair, svelte body, and smoky green eyes, before acknowledging the rest of the band. "Great set, guys."

Grendel lifted her shot up in agreement. Adan and Maty, who were a couple, just smiled at him while the triplets copied Grendel. The triplets were not really related by blood but they looked so much alike that everyone just assumed they were. The female, Ana, was the shortest of the bunch. She was just over five feet tall and sported a spiked hair cut, her hair was multiple colors with the main one being a bright red that went well with her laughing blue eyes. The first male was Jayden, he was homosexual like Harry, looked exactly like Ana with the multi-colored hair and blue eyes. The second male of the triplets was Rain and he and Ana were in a relationship. A fiery relationship that matched his blood red hair, the same blue eyes as Ana and Jayden, and violent temper. Ana was the only one that could calm Rain down when he had one of his fits. Even Harry had sometimes been caught by his cold blue eyes and shivered. The males played the guitars and Ana played the keyboard and any other musical instrument they needed for the song. Harry thought she was pretty amazing actually.

They had all met one night at a seedy bar in London and a friendship based on the mutual need to get out of there was born. They gave Harry the courage to turn his back on the Wizard World and Harry gave them a lead singer that could actually sing and found them a manger that would get them heard. Two years later and not one of them regretted it.

"You're being stared at, love." Jayden said in his ear.

Harry sighed, why couldn't Jayden have been the one he was searching for? He looked around and saw the man that he was talking about. A quick glance, magical and otherwise, had him nodding in appreciation.

"Go get him, tiger." Adan laughed.

Harry flipped him off as he rose fluidly to his feet and made his was over to his potential conquest. He ignored the longing, and in some cases angry, looks of the ones he had rejected already this night and turned his attention to the one he was now sure was going to be warming his bed tonight, firmly pushing away the disquiet that he always felt knowing that this one was not his mate.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric?

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	4. Chapter 4

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Three - Like any hot blooded woman (man)

Harry jerked awake, eyes taking in the unfamiliar bedroom he was in. he took a moment, not moving until he was done with his magical surveillance, to take stock of his surroundings. He breathed a sigh of relief when he found he was alone, in fact, he was sure of it. He'd found a man who could give him the release he craved for the night but now it was the morning and it was time to face the consequences.

Moaning, he moved slowly to turn over to sit up in the messy bed. His abused body protested. The man he had met had done exactly what he had wanted - needed. His magic had made sure that the damage the man had inflicted wasn't permanent but it was taking more and more physical injury to get him to orgasm.

He knew it had to do with the fact that the man he had been with wasn't his mate but he couldn't seem to stop. He needed the release. He stopped to take a look in the mirror of the man's (Brian maybe) bathroom. He couldn't stop his flinch at his image.

Thankfully there was not a lot of blood but his 5ft 5in frame was one massive bruise that looked even worse against his tan. He may have given the man just a bit too much leeway. With a sigh, that hurt his ribs, he found his wand and started healing the smaller cuts, bites, and bruises. His skin red with the marks he'd received but he left that alone. His skin was flaky in spots from his and the other mans release. Most of the blood on his torso was centered around his pierced nipples. The man had had a penchant for trying to bite the hoops out. He bit his lips at the tingling the healing spell gave them, damn, that hurts almost as much as before!

As requested there were none on his face but the dark hand prints around his throat took more than two passes of healing charms to heal, in the end he had to settle for a concealing charm on what was left. Luckily last night had been Saturday so he had a few days before their next gig. The chocker covered some of the bruises and a high collared shirt would have to do the rest. He should be healed fully by Wednesday. The bite mark on his shoulder was a different matter. It had already started to yellow around the edges and the middle was a combinations of black and red. It also looked like the man had a chipped tooth if the rather deeper hole on the top from the others was anything to go by. He had been used thoroughly.

He left the large hand prints on the outside of his thighs but healed as much of the damage to his rectum and the cuts along both sides of his chest and abdomen. The pain from his thighs had been hovering at the back of his mind and when it was gone he was relieved to feel a bit better. By the time Harry had been close to cumming the mans heavy blows had been so intense that he was sure he was feeling them even now. The man had been a Muggle after all, he couldn't heal his injured hands like Harry could his cuts and bruises. The red and burning around both of his wrists was worrisome. The other man had, at one time, grabbed both of his wrists in one hand and squeezed so hard he had thought the delicate bones in his hand was going to break. It was the twisting back and forth, cutting off the circulation to his fingers, of the mans much larger hand that caused his injury. It also made holding his wand painful. He had to hold his wrist at an awkward angle to cast the spell, thankfully it hadn't taken long until the healing spell had soothed some of the pain. Healing his other wrist had been much easier and he knew he would have to use a potion to heal his wand wrist the rest of the way.

Twisting in the mirror showed only a large bruise on his lower back that he was going to have to let heal after only one healing spell as he was getting tired. He wanted to make sure he had enough energy to apparate back to his hotel room and to maintain his glamour if Maty was waiting for him, which he knew she would be. She was going to kill him.

He took a quick shower to wash off the blood, semen, and tears he couldn't stop. Redressing was slow as his still bruised body protested. With another sigh he turned and left with the smallest crack of sound to show for it.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

As expected Maty was waiting for him when he apparated in. he was doubly glad he had concealed the bruises he couldn't heal on his neck or the freak-out would have been 100 times more worse. As it was she didn't leave for an hour, she was worse than Hermione sometimes.

It wasn't a typical dom/sub sexual experience he needed, it was the pain. He disgusted himself so much he needed pain in order to have an orgasm. Well, according to Maty that wasn't really correct, what he needed was the release but the pain was for the shame. It was his consequence for having sex with someone that was not his mate. He took the pain to cover his shame…wow, that sounded like a lyric for a stupid country song.

Harry sighed and drank a dreamless sleep potion and fell into bed. Right then he was glad that the band let him pay for better rooms than they would realistically be able to afford. His bed was soft and actually very comfortable.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

When he woke it was late afternoon and by the smell of the room Maty had been in and left dinner. With a sigh, that he was just now beginning to realize he did way to much of, Harry rolled from the bed and made his unsteady way to the bathroom. Merlin! His muscles ached. He hadn't expected to be this weak. He refused to look at himself in the mirror as he made his way to the toilet.

He inspected himself more closely to make sure there wasn't an injury he had missed this morning. He was relieved to find that there was no more injury than what had previously been found and healed. As he turned to the shower he caught a glimpse of himself in the bathroom mirror and he couldn't stop the rush of emotions that ran through him.

Foremost in his mind was the burning shame of hwat he had done. Not only on this night but on countless others he had tried, and mostly failed, to forget.

It flooded his body and mind and he couldn't control the shaking but the worst thing was the tears. These tears were not the relieved tears from this morning that he had survived another night these were '_what have I done I am such a fucking idiot and I deserve to hurt like this_' tears. His vision clouded and the force of his shame brought him to his knees. Unfortunately, he could still see his face. His dead green eyes were hard to meet so he looked as his neck. The concealing charm must have fallen because the bruises were clearly seen behind his choker. He was sure if he looked close enough he could make out fingerprints.

Bile boiled up shocking fast and he had only enough time to move his head to the side before the drinks from last night came back up. He hadn't been eating well so the acid in his stomach was enough to make his throat raw. Tears fell from his unseeing eyes, his mind overloaded on shame, and streaming down his cheeks. He felt snot dribbling out his nose and into his mouth that was open as he gasped for air. His body was shaking so hard from his sobs that he felt like he was falling apart.

It took every ounce of strength he had not to raise his wand and end it all. The knowledge of his mate was the only thing that stopped him. Though they hadn't met yet he couldn't put him through that. His mate would spend the rest of his life looking for something he could never explain nor find. No matter how much he was hurting he _couldn't _do it. He let the shame overtake him and let the tears flow.

Maty was right…how he lived with himself he didn't know. But, he needed that release, no matter how shameful it was. He only hoped his mate could understand that, if he couldn't, well it didn't bare thinking about. If he did reject him, he had promised himself to finally let that bright green light fall from his wand. Right now he needed to deal with healing and getting over this bout of shame. Each time it was harder and harder to do, not only heal his body but his heart as well.

It took longer than he expected it too but he finally was able to stand and he wiped the tears from his face and the snot from his chin, nodded once to himself in the mirror and turned to start the shower. It was time to put his heart on hold. By the time he found his mate he would have a lot more to deal with. Besides, he was used to self-loathing…he had been dealing with it for as long as he could remember what could a few more days or months hurt after 20 some years?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

The thing was…Harry could feel him. He didn't know _where _he was but he could _**feel** _him. Sometimes he was so close it physically hurt him when he couldn't find him. The pull was so strong at those times that his heart would stop beating. Would you believe he had gotten used to that?

How could fate do this to him? Wasn't he owed? After everything he had done and suffered, didn't he finally deserve some happiness? Did his suffering have to be so much? Was he to live this for the rest of his life or would he meet his mate and live happily ever after?

Right now, standing in the shower washing off the healing potion he had rubbed into the worse cuts and open wounds left over from his first healing attempts, the hope of meeting his mate was all he had left.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Another night in another town. Different bodies sliding around each other on a different dance floor. Another glance around that could only be as black, as cold and calculating, and as direct as the owner was but something he didn't know any other way to do. Another sense of loss at still being alone even after all this time. Another time of denying who he really was.

Another brush with a different mind to seek out something, _anything_, that couldn't be defined. With no way to push the feelings away he used the first body that came along that qualified to get what he needed knowing, but not how he did, that it was the wrong body with the wrong need, but having no knowledge of what to do to fix his problem.

Another night. Different place.

Another body. Same old need.

Tears, shame, and fear. It was all encompasssing.

Was this all he had left?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

I apologize for the delay but this chapter was so hard to write. I have no experience to draw from of this kind and I tried to make it believable. I hope I accomplished that. I am sure you will let me know if I was successful or not, I hope.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	5. Chapter 5

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Four - I have simply wanted an object to crave 

Edward stood at the back of the bar, hidden by the throng of dancers and loiters, just watching the man on the stage. He had left his family to once again wander in search of…God! -something he couldn't define. He couldn't explain why he needed this, he just knew that when he got this jittery, this anxious, it was time to leave the comfort of his home and search for what ever it was that he craved.

No one, but maybe Alice since that's just how she was, understood. Of course he had never really explained things to them either. It was by sheer chance that he walked into this bar. He had been on his way back to the hotel room he had booked just in cade he had found what he was looking for. Sometimes he didn't find it and he would return to the room even more depressed than before. When he did find what he needed, the man left in the morning satisfied. He was too, no lie, but there was always something…missing.

The man on stage was beautiful. If he was interested, Edward had found his mark. Though he could already tell that he wasn't the one, he was close enough that he would lessen this craving he had.

He tiredly said no to another man asking him to dance. Not that he didn't dance, but once he had his mind on what he came here for everything else was just in the way. He never left a place he visited without at least 20 invitations.

But he still hadn't found what he was looking for.

Sighing, he left the bar, now not even interested in looking anymore. Tomorrow was another night and a different bar. He might even go to a different town. Maybe, he would go over to Michigan, he'd always liked Michigan.

The depression was getting to him. Nothing seemed to bring him out of it. Not even the nameless, countless, men he met. He had never told his family this part of him. He didn't think he could stop himself from beating, or attempting to beat, Emmett to a pulp. He knew Esme and Carlisle would accept him. Alice definitely and Jasper would follow whatever Alice did. Rosalie would be her usual radiant (read bitchy) self. Emmett would not be able to keep his mouth shut. Edward didn't want to hear the kids of things he would come up with. So, he kept quiet and he kept searching.

And if he would cry…he would.

He had learned years ago to just take things as they come. He knew he was searching for something and he knew he would find it some day. He had time.

He would go to Michigan for a few days and then back to his family. Being with them helped more than they would ever know. However, the need to search was becoming harder to ignore and he was leaving more often and staying gone longer. He had to find what he was looking for soon or he was going to go insane.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Michigan was a bust as well. He had found a man that met his needs and he was sure that now he had gotten as much out of his system that he could it was time to head home. He was packed and signing out when his phone rang.

"Hello, Alice."

"Don't check out yet, Edward."

"Why not?"

"Just stay a few more days."

"What's going on, Alice?"

"What you're searching for will be there in a few days…just trust me."

Edward froze and couldn't speak. This was the first time since she had joined the family that she had spoken of this out loud.

"Edward?"

"How…"

"You don't want to know."

"I-I…okay I'll stay."

The man on the other side of the desk had been listened to his conversation without remorse because he handed back the keycard that had been handed in only minutes before.

Wit a sigh Edward closed his phone and returned to his room.

A few days…what did that mean in a lifetime?

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

I apologize for the delay but this chapter was so hard to write. I have been at work since Sunday morning at 7am. I love my job, I really do, but sometimes it can be a bitch. I apologize for it being so short as well.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	6. Chapter 6

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Five - But you, you're not allowed

Edward stayed in the hotel room for a few more days. He had thought a few days more would not matter but being here, alone like this, was one of the hardest things he had ever done. It wasn't the hunger, a trip to the local park took care of that. He had perfected drinking from multiple animals without killing them. It took longer to feed but in such populated areas it was not a good idea for too many large animals to start disappearing or being found drained of blood. It didn't really satisfy him but then animal blood from game such as mountain lion and bears didn't do the job as well as human blood, so satisfaction wasn't a factor.

He had stayed too long. He hadn't gone against Alice in a long time but he couldn't stay here anymore. It was like a physical ache- this need of his to look for that _something_ that would complete him. He wasn't stupid, he knew he was searching for his mate, but having had looked for so long, he wasn't sure he would ever find him. He had lived so long with this ache that he was starting to feel it would always be with him, even if he did find him. His fear that even though they would be compatible that the man wouldn't want him and he wouldn't blame him if that was the case. After all, he was gorgeous but the exterior only covered the darkness inside him. The struggle not to kill was something he would never get over. What if he killed his mate? He would be as mad as Aro, if he did. He couldn't see hurting his family like that. But if he did?

There would be no point in continuing. He had always thought that Carlisle had made a wrong choice when he turned him.. Carlisle, and Esme, never believed otherwise…Rose maybe did but she was the only one who continued to hold on so tightly to what she had lost. She was vain enough to love her improved looks that her new life had given her but the pain she went through he doubted would ever leave her. He envied Emmett and his patience with her. Rose was a bitch- plain and simple- but she loved her family, even Alice who exasperated her to no end most of the time.

If his mate ended up being human, which he was now sure he was, Rose would have the hardest time excepting him. Because he would have the one thing she would never have again- freedom. They weren't shackled to night time anymore and they interacted with people more now but for years it had been very hard to survive.

He was glad he had his music. In fact, everyone had something- Carlisle had his medicine, Esme her decorating, Jasper his strategizing, Emmett his games, Alice her fashion, and Rose her appearance. They were weird but he loved them

They were his family and he knew that they worried about him. He just always knew he would be alone. Lately the urge to search and search for the one that was another part of him was so strong he couldn't ignore it. He just hadn't know it would take this long.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry sighed as he stepped from the stage after another stellar performance. His body was still sore from his 'encounter' and Maty was still bitching at him about it but the itch was back and tonight it was bad.

So bad that he was afraid he would be reckless with his choice. He needed the release but so far hadn't met someone to meet those needs. If he picked the wrong person he would pay dearly. A cleaning charm and a tight white t-shirt was all he did before making his way to the middle of the dance floor. Letting the pulsing beat overtake him he lost himself in the music and the bodies around him. Dancing would have to do for the night.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward left the second bar he had visited that night, unsatisfied. Not that there hadn't been offers but none were interesting enough for him to accept. With a sigh he turned towards his hotel. He just wanted to be alone.

He paused at the door to his hotel as a scent reached him. He couldn't tell where it was coming from but he had decided to go back to his room and he was so tired. He scanned the street in front of the hotel but there were to many humans for him to pinpoint the smell. He hesitated for only a second before he turned and entered the hotel.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had been dancing for over an hour when the feeling hit him. Slowly the dancing stopped so that he was standing, alone, in the center of the mass of bodies.

My mate was close! Was all he could think.

Moving around the dance floor he sent a wave of his magic out to search everyone in the room. His face must have shown his fear because not a second later his friends were surrounding him and watching him warily.

"You sense him?" Adan asked.

Harry nodded sharply and continued to scan the room. When his magic came back flowing to his shoulders slumped in defeat and it was clear he had to force the tears away. Whispered in a broken voice, "he's gone."

Maty took my shaking hands in hers. "Was he close?"

Harry met her eyes and tried to smile but knew he failed. "Very."

"Maybe he's outside waiting to get in?" Grendel said.

Harry shook his head no. Maty and Adan looked at each other just once and then stepped close and I listened as he told the others they were taking me to my room. I said nothing as we walked out of the bar.

"Car?" Maty asked in a gentle voice. They just gathered the shaking man closer and walked out of the bar, ignoring the looks they got along the way.

Harry just looked at Maty. "I do - don't want to talk. I wanted to go to my room, take a shower and a dreamless sleep potion and forget."

Forget the pain.

Forget the loneliness.

Forget the heaviness in my chest where my heart was suppose to be.

Yeah, forgetting sounded really good right then.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

Sorry…my mother is back in the hospital and I have been there for the last 3 days. I know this is rushed and I apologize in advance.

The song is by Alanis Morissette.

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	7. Chapter 7

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Six - Must be strangely exciting

Well…forgetting hadn't worked. It was hard to do when that few seconds of recognition was all his mind could focus on. His mate had been so close! And once again, Harry had lost him.

Harry now stood on the top of roof just staring out into the setting sun. He hadn't slept, even with the potion, and after countless hours of staring at the ceiling he had gotten up and came here. He was exhausted but hadn't stopped shooting out wave after wave of magical energy in the hopes that one of them would come back with that same hint of his mate.

In the club it had been strong but fleeing, like he had been close for only a second and then was too far away to be felt. The one good thing about it all had been the _need _was gone.

"How long are you going to stay up here?" Maty's soft voice came from behind him.

Harry didn't turn around but he did smile. "I felt him, Maty. I have to find him."

"And if you are dead before that happens?"

He did turn at that, surprised. "Dead?"

"All this magic you're expelling. You have to replace it sometime." Adan pointed out. He was standing slightly behind his girlfriend.

He shook his head. "Its not that kind of magic…this," he said as another wave came from him, "is instinctual."

Maty cocked her head in confusion. So Harry explained, "I'm too powerful. I…well it is hard to explain…"

"Try us." Harry smiled at Adan's dry tone. He had not said that to be mocking because they were not as powerful as he was, he really had been trying to explain it to them.

"It's searching…" Harry sighed, well that sounded intelligent.

"Searching for?" Maty encouraged.

"My magic has recognized its mate. It won't stop now until they are found."

"So this wave thingy will continue until it finds him?"

"In a way, yes."

"What way?" Damn, she was curious.

"It's like a ripple in a pond. Each time it is sent further out until he is found."

"You need to sleep." Harry didn't comment on her change of subject.

"Yes, mother." Harry grinned at them. She was only a year older than him for goodness sakes.

"Don't push me 'oh powerful one'."

Harry laughed, "yes Maty, no Maty, whatever you say Maty."

Adan laughed at the expression on her face. "Damn straight."

Harry stuck his tongue out at her, "not since I was 13."

Adan was doubled over in laughter now and even Maty laughed at that.

"Brat."

"Bitch."

"And don't you forget it!"

The friends laughed for a moment before Harry's attention was drawn by a wave returning. He couldn't stop his shoulders from slumping when it came back empty and that had the laughter fading fast.

"And your…encounters?" Ah, ever the nice one Adan was.

Harry couldn't stop his blush and he shrugged as he turned back to stare out at the now set sun. As the last rays of light faded he spoke. "It won't tolerate anything it thought was cheating. And yes, magic can do that."

"Good."

Harry chuckled at Maty's decisive tone.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward was sitting in the airport waiting for his flight to be called when his phone rang. Sighing he answered it with a soft, "yes, Alice?"

"What are you doing?" She demanded.

"Coming home." He really didn't want to argue with her now. He ignored the looks a group of girls were giving him. One, not his type and two…he was just so tired. All he wanted to do was get home and be with his family.

"I thought you were going to wait. Edward…"

"I need to come home, Alice."

"You need to stay there." God, she could be so stubborn sometimes.

"Why?"

"I told you why." And evasive.

"That's…Alice I can't stay. I have to come home."

"Have I ever let you down before, Edward?"

Edward sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "No."

"Then why are you leaving?"

"I need-"

"Yes, you do."

"Must you be so-"

"Yes, I must."

It was silent for a few minutes before Edward sighed and without another word he closed his phone and got up to go to the ticket counter to change his ticket. As he walked he could swear he heard her laughter all the way from Alaska.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

It wasn't until he was asleep on his feet did Harry let Maty and Adan escort him down to his room. Luckily, they didn't have a gig tonight but if they were going to perform tomorrow, they all needed to get some sleep. He had told them that they didn't need to stay with him but they wouldn't leave.

Adan helped him to change and Maty kissed him on the forehead as he slipped into sleep. Not for the last time he thanked Merlin for finding them.

"Sleep, Harry." Adan wordlessly held out the vial of dreamless sleep and Maty poured it down his throat.

Before he drifted off to sleep he warned them, "my magic will still search even asleep. You'll know if it finds him."

Harry was out and couldn't tell them what would happen. _Oh well, they'll find out, _was the last thought he had.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

Sorry…my mother is back in the hospital and I have been there for the last 3 days. I know this is rushed and I apologize in advance. She's in ICU now…an infection has swept through her body and she is too weak to fight it off. Thanks to everyone that was concerned.

For those of you who were wondering…Edward is not magical so can't _feel _Harry like he feels him. They need to be closer for Edward…like smelling closer.

The song is by Alanis Morissette.

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	8. Chapter 8

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Seven - To watch the stoic squirm 

When Harry abruptly woke sometime during the night, he did with a tear falling down his cheek and a scream lodged in his throat.

"Nightmare?" Harry turned his head and saw Adan sitting in the chair by his bed. He didn't have the strength to speak so he shook his head yes.

"Ah," Adan's voice held the knowledge of one who himself had had nightmares. "The Battle?"

Harry flinched and whispered, "no."

The surprised look on Adan's face would have had Harry laughing at him at any other time. "Oh."

Harry coughed and forced the words past his dry throat. "There are worse things out there."

Adan thankfully left it at that and Harry let sleep claim him once more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

This time when Harry woke tears were already falling and he hadn't been able to stop the screaming. He hadn't found him yet. He was still very tired, so tired of all of this, especially of the fear of not being able to find his mate.

"Okay there?" By the looks of Adan he had been there for most of the night.

"Yeah," Harry said as he turned from those pitying eyes.

"Liar." Adan sat forward and placed a hand on Harry's shaking own.

"It didn't find him." Harry's voice was hoarse and his throat was dry. He coughed what felt like a desert from his throat. "Was I screaming?"

Adan hesitated but in the end told the truth. "For the last few hours, when the wave came back, you would cry out."

Harry nodded but said nothing.

"Harry…" Adam hesitated before continuing. "Why hasn't your magic found him?"

"I don't know." Harry smiled at the other man when he helped him to drink the water from the glass at his bedside. He thought as he drank slowly.

Adan sighed and his brow furrowed. "Does your mate have to be magical?"

Harry looked startled, "what?"

"Well…I was just thinking…"

"About?" Harry encouraged when he didn't finish.

"If your mate was magical they would have felt you correct?"

Harry nodded.

"So, they are not magical." Harry could tell that wasn't a question so he waited. "Will a muggle person feel the wave?"

"Yes, but not as strong. The pull would still be there but they wouldn't understand what it meant. However, when my magic came back it would tell me."

"So, you would feel him and be able to find him even though they wouldn't know what it was about."

Once again he thought it was a statement and not a question so Harry said nothing.

"What about…" This time the uncomfortable silence lasted more than Harry could stand.

"Adan, what are you asking?"

"What about other creatures?"

Harry's eyes widened. "Creatures." He squeaked.

Adan hoped Harry wouldn't hex him if he laughed but the look on his face was priceless.

Harry hit himself on the forehead. "Fuck!"

Adan watched him cautiously. The hope in Harry's eyes, that was seen for the first time in almost 10 months, kept Adan from saying anything.

"That has to be it." Harry whispered. He looked up with tears in his eyes that Adan knew were not from sadness.

"Can you change the wave?"

For a second the hope was still there before he stiffened and then sighed and slumped back down, all hope gone now. "No, if my mate is a creature…there is nothing I can do."

Adan's heart clenched. "Nothing?"

Harry shook his head no. "They will have to find me."

"Oh, so there is still hope."

Harry felt the hot tears fall down his cheeks but didn't have the energy to wipe them away. How could he feel more tired now than he had before? "No, there is not."

"What-"

"What he is trying to say is that without his magic to guide him to his mate there is no way for Harry to find him." Adan turned and saw Maty standing in the doorway.

"So, we just keep looking."

"It is not as simple as that." Harry whispered.

"Why not?" Adan snapped. "You told me that this won't kill you. We have time."

Maty had walked to stand beside her boyfriend and laid a hand on his tense shoulder. "You are right, not having his mate won't kill Harry…"

"I'll just pray it had by the time I do die."

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

A cold shower, pepper-up potion, tears (while in the shower so no one saw) and a silent talk while staring in the mirror later, Harry was ready to leave his hotel room. They had a gig tonight and life went on.

He was standing at the door to their dressing room, watching the crew set the stage up, as he listened to Adan and Maty fighting in the background. They were trying to be quiet so he knew the fight was about him.

"You can stop this, you know." Harry said without looking at either of them.

"Harry-"

"Stop, Maty." Harry held a hand up to stop her from speaking. The expressionless face he turned to them was one they had seen before but the dead looking eyes were new. "You must not fight with each other over this. It is not worth it."

Harry knew he had said the wrong thing when she drew to her full height and crossed her arms over her chest. "How dare you say that you are not worth it!"

Harry sighed and ran a tired hand through his hair. "Not what I meant, Maty."

She smiled and flounced over to me and pecked me on the cheek, "Good."

Adan and I shared a look as he walked by to help the crew. It was a long suffering look that all males had at some point in their life. It basically said 'females?'.

"We are worried about you." Maty whispered as she hugged me tight.

"I'll be fine."

Maty drew back and studied me before she stepped back and smiled ruefully. "You wouldn't tell us anyway, right?"

I shrugged. "Right."

"Just…don't let it go to far."

Harry shook his head at her. "It will go as far as it will. We can't change it."

"I'm sorry." Maty's bright eyes were dulled with tears.

Harry pulled her into a tight hug. "Don't be." He pulled back and managed a fair looking grin. "Besides, my mate is a creature," he giggled and stuck his tongue out at her, "so there!"

"Potter!" She yelped in shock when he licked her nose. With a laugh and a 'got you!' grin the two raced around the stage under the watchful, and amused, eyes of their band mates.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

For those of you who were wondering…Edward is not magical so can't _feel _Harry like he feels him. They need to be closer for Edward…like smelling closer.

The song is by Alanis Morissette.

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

OK, SO I HAVE FAILED MY OWN CHALLENGE. I APOLOGIZE AND GIVE YOU DOUBLE…PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	9. Chapter 9

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Eight - Must be somewhat heartening 

"I can't believe you licked me!" Maty was still complaining hours later as they sat and rested after the show.

"Oh give it a rest." Harry laughed wiggling his tongue out at her again, "you liked it."

Everyone laughed at the face Maty pulled with that statement. "Lar…" she growled but was interrupted by a man that walked up to the table.

"Would you like to dance?" Harry was startled to realize that he was being addressed. Out of the corner of his eye he saw his friends immediate distrust. It was an unspoken rule of the bar. Lar came to you…you never came to Lar. This man was either too drunk to realize his mistake or too confident of his abilities to care.

Harry looked the man over. He was beautiful. Tall, lightly muscled, dark hair with startling blue eyes. Yes, in any other situation, meaning before last night when his magic decided no more playing for him, Harry would have been all over him. But, that was then. Now, he was trying very hard to find a way to let him down easy.

A simple no should do it. "No, thank you."

An unidentifiable look passed over the man's face and his lips tightened enough to lose their color but his voice was still soft as he leaned down to whisper in Harry's ear. "I insist."

Harry stilled and barely stopped himself from hexing the other man. Only his friends could tell that the smile on his face was forced. "Again, thank you, but no."

Harry didn't like the feeling he was getting from this man. Well, actually he did. Before. Now, tonight, it creeped him out something awful. Even if -that- was still a need for him he doubted he would have picked this guy.

The man was furious, it was plain to see. One look around the group sitting with Harry, along with the expressions on their faces, and the man left graciously.

"Pity."

Harry watched as the man walked away. When he turned to his friends the incredulous look on his face made them laugh. Harry shook his head and laughed. Some people.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Edward was standing in a corner of the second seedy bar of the night. He didn't know what it was but something felt very, very wrong. He couldn't put his finger on it but this feeling was something he had felt before…just not this strong. Something was going to happen tonight. He had ghosted through everyone he had come in contact with and hadn't found someone yet. He had a weird feeling about this.

He had always followed those feelings before but tonight, was different. He didn't know how but he knew that tonight was the night that Alice had been talking about. That he had been _searching_ for so long. Tonight. It should end tonight.

In a way he was scared out of his mind. Years…years!, he had been searching and he felt it would end tonight. From the bottom of his non-existent soul - it would end.

Edward felt giddy, happy. Knowing that the one he was looking for was not in this bar he quickly made his way to the door to find the next establishment to look in. The smile on his face terrified some but drew others in. He ignored them all.

He would find him tonight. _He would!_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Harry had quickly forgotten the man and laughed with his friends. He ignored the feeling of being watched. He was used to it. He couldn't stop his magic from waving out to search for his mate even though he now believed that his mate was a creature and the waves were a waste of time, his magic insisted on it. It didn't drain him so he let it continue.

Each time the wave came back with nothing it depressed him a little more. Logically, he knew that the wave would not help him find his mate but emotionally, now that he knew his mate was close, each wave returned unsuccessfully depressed him further. Harry had been depressed before, most of his life to be truthful, but knowing his mate was close and not able to find him did something to him he hadn't expected.

He was tired. Physically, emotionally, magically.

_Why couldn't something in his life go right for once?_

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

Unbeknownst to Harry, the waves were attracting someone - just not his mate. The person drawn to him would have him, he had vowed it to himself. It mattered not if the man he had chosen for the night wanted him in return. He got what he wanted, when he wanted it, and he cared not one ounce about anything else.

He had heard the reputation of the man he was chasing and it made his desire burn for him even brighter. The smile that graced his beautiful face was one of malice and greed. Lustful blue eyes took in the laughing face and fit body.

When Lar stood to say goodnight to his friends, he made his way to the back of the bar. Waiting in the shadows with anticipation, it wasn't long before the man had been knocked unconscious and was being dragged away, his friends sat at the table none the wiser of his fate.

Maybe if the man pleased him enough he would let him live. Maybe.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

For those of you who were wondering…Edward is not magical so can't _feel _Harry like he feels him. They need to be closer for Edward…like smelling closer.

The song is by Alanis Morissette.

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates.

OK, SO I HAVE FAILED MY OWN CHALLENGE. I APOLOGIZE AND GIVE YOU DOUBLE…PLEASE FORGIVE ME!

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


	10. Chapter 10

Hello Everyone,

I want to thank everyone for all their kind words and thoughts that were sent to me about my mother. I never expected it and it warmed my heart.

Mom passed away on Monday at 8pm. She slowly fell into a coma and her body just gave out.

I am sorry but I am putting everything on hold for right now. I don't know for how long but I had to at least let you all know.

Your well wishes and prayers were welcomed.

Thank you for all your kind words.

She is now at peace and I will forever remember her that way.

LMG


	11. Chapter 11

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Thank you to my BETA: Malombra. She is great and has been patient with me when for a reason unknown I want to change and/or trash everything I had just written. Which happens way to much for her, or mine, piece of mind lately.

Disclaimer: Harry Potter and Co. belong to JKR. Edward Cullen and Co. belong to Stephanie Meyers. I am not JKR nor am I Stephanie Meyers. Therefore, Harry Potter and Co. are just here for me to play with. And I do so love to play…

Pairing: Harry/Edward so this is SLASH.

No MPREG in this story though it is IMPLIED that it happens in the future. If, by some odd reason, I change my mind, I do apologize now. And very many, copious, author notes will declare my intentions loud and clear.

**MY STORY IS AU.**

ENJOY!

Summary: _I don't think you unworthy… I need a moment to deliberate _-HP/ED, AlmostDark!Harry, and a NotSoInnocent!Edward.

**UNINVITED**

Chapter Nine - To watch shepard meet shepard 

Edward had been walking up and down the streets for the past two hours and still hadn't found him. He could feel him, he just couldn't find him. His more violent nature, the vampire part of him he was always struggling to control, was practically snarling at everyone he encountered when they turned out to not be 'the one'. He was becoming frantic. He slowed his walk to almost a crawl as he used his enhanced senses to search for his mate.

He could sense him so why the fuck couldn't he find him!

He stopped so suddenly that a few who couldn't go around him fast enough cursed him as they ran into his stiff form. He ignored them all and lifted his nose up higher when a scent reached him. He knew that scent. It had haunted him for almost a hundred years…it was the scent of his mate. He stood, in the middle of the street, eyes dark as night, teeth clenched around a snarl, hands fisted and nostrils flared as he took a deep unneeded breath. It was him. And by the smell he was either very close, like standing right on top of him or… or he was bleeding.

The only way that the scent would be this strong was if life's blood was being spilled. If he didn't find him soon…

Edward drew the deepest breath he could and let it out slowly. Before the last bit left his lungs he quickly drew another deep breath filling his lungs with the surrounding scents so that he could start to tell them apart. The burning in the back of his nose told him that the amount of blood spilled was great. Turning slowly in a circle he managed to find the direction he needed to go and took off quickly. He ignored the startled sounds from those he passed as he continued to hunt down the scent of his mate.

He followed after it like the most well trained blood hound there ever was and soon he could tell he was heading in the right direction because the smell was getting stronger. As he got closer he started to listen intently, hoping that his ability would help him find him sooner.

It was as he was passing the entrance to an alley behind a seedy bar that the smell became the strongest. He swooped down the dark alleyway like an avenging angel when he heard what was coming from its darkest depths.

The sound of flesh hitting flesh-

The sound of moans-

The smell of sex-

The smell of blood-

And the thoughts…there was only one person thinking at the end of that alley. And there was only one explanation for what he was seeing, hearing, smelling, and feeling.

The man bleeding on the ground being raped was his mate. His unconscious mate. His bleeding, unconscious mate that was being violated in the worse way imaginable. He froze for only a second as the shock of it ran through him and then he was moving faster than the eye could see. In less than a second the man was dead and Edward was kneeling next to his mate. He gently pulled the man from his mate and moaned at the blood that followed in a gush.

A quick glance took in all the details and filed them away for later. With an outraged cry he ripped the man that had violated his mate to shreds. When he was done he fell to his knees and gathered his mate into his arms, a scream rendering the dark night, and cried. For the first time in over a hundred years…he cried.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

His screams must have alerted those in the street and the bar that something bad had happened. He could hear shouts and running feet as the alleyway filled with people. A woman's scream and a thud told him the sight must be as bad as he knew it was as the woman fell unconscious. He blocked out everyone shouting and listened intently as his mate's heartbeat slowed.

"Please…" he whispered to the unconscious man he was holding as close to him as he possibly could, "don't leave me."

He pulled away and tried to shield his mate from prying eyes when someone kneeled beside him. Edward was too far gone to really acknowledge what was going on around him so he ignored everything but looking at his mate.

The man beside him was thinking things that sounded strange to him but he didn't care to ask about them.

"Jayden, call Doc. Bosely get the rest of them out here and tell them pronto- its Harry." The man shouted into the crowd standing at the doorway to the club as a woman kneeled on the other side of the vampire.

She was murmuring something so only he could hear it and it took a few seconds for what she was saying to sink in. "His name is Harry." She repeated over and over until Edward looked up at her.

She smiled gently at him and laid a hand on the man's-Harry's- cheek. "I'm Maty. Mate, yes?"

Edward could only nod.

"Thank Merlin!" She turned to the woman that appeared beside her, who reminded Edward strongly of his sister Alice, and spoke urgently. "Ana…get these people out of here and have Rain and Grendel deal with them."

Edward watched as the young woman with the wild hair took a slim piece of wood from her boot and turned to the crowd around them. He knew what they were now-wizards. He had met some before, many years ago, and thought them very strange.

"Adan!" She called and the man that had gotten to them first turned around where he had been talking to someone who looked closely related to the woman she had called Ana. "Ripple!"

Well, that made no sense to Edward but apparently the man understood her perfectly as he turned and ran into the bar.

"Help him." Edward whispered to her as he drew Harry tightly back into his arms. He wouldn't let him go now that he had found him.

"He'll be fine sweety."

Edward shook his head frantically. "He's almost-" He stopped as he couldn't go on.

The man she had called Adan ran back over to them and pressed a small vial into her hands and then turned to shield them from those still remaining.

"Drink." Maty ordered as she put the vial to Edwards mouth.

He shook his head, "vampire."

Maty smiled and nodded once to him before saying softly, "drink."

One glance down towards the man in his arms and Edward opened his mouth and swallowed. The last thing he saw was the man in his arms smile and then he knew no more.

**XXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXXX**

**This is something that I thought I would try out. Every 2-3 days there will be a new chapter with the chapter dealing with each line of this song. Let me know what you think…**

Can any one spot the reference to the lyric? I warn you…not all will be clear some are more _meaning _than anything else.

For those of you who were wondering…Edward is not magical so can't _feel _Harry like he feels him. They need to be closer for Edward…like smelling closer.

The song is by Alanis Morissette.

Please check out my bio for important information on upcoming updates. Thanks to everyone that was concerned. I was amazed at all the well-wishes and sympathy from everyone. I can't explain just how I feel but know that it was appreciated. This is not as long a chapter as normal but I wanted to get something out there.

As always…

ENJOY!

LMG


End file.
